Angel Fanfiction: The Past Returns
by Narek
Summary: A blast from Angel's past is about to come back and bite him in the butt.


The Past Returns

Angel Fanfiction

Angel made it his habit to walk down dark alleys by himself. He knew to walk down the alleys were dangerous, but for someone like him it was more dangerous to those who would want to attack. To look at him, no one would ever guess that he was more than two hundred years old. Angel was a vampire and a unique one at that. He was the only vampire in the world with a soul. After ravaging and rampaging through Europe for most of his vampire life he was cursed by Romanian gypsies to have a soul and remember everything awful that he had done. Now to make up for his past misdeeds, he, the former Angelus the man with a face of an angel, was here in Los Angeles fighting the good fight with some close friends at their private detective office, Angel Investigations.

So now while Angel stalked the alleys he always expected to find trouble and when he heard a girl's scream he knew he was about to get what he wanted. He ran from one alley to another and he saw two vampires attacking a young woman. He couldn't see the girl's face, but he could only see the back of her head. The first thing he did was to throw one of the vamps away, but not before that vamp threw the girl face down on the ground. Angel then went after the other one and dusted him. The other one came at him and he was quickly dusted. After they were gone, Angel surveyed the scene and he saw the girl try to stand up. Angel went over to her and helped her up.

"Thanks," the girl said and as she got up she turned to face him. When he saw her he had to blink a few times before her face sank into his mind. As he stared at her his mind brought him back about two hundred years to an old house. He got flashes of his family and what happened when he first became a vampire.

"Hello, are you in there?" The girl's voice broke him out of his memories and he focused on her face again.

"Sorry," he said, still a little dazed.

"Well, thanks for helping me, but I should get home," she said and she slowly left. Angel stood there for a few moments before he went to the hotel where Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were waiting for him doing their own work. Cordelia looked up as he came in and smiled at him.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, seeing his confusion.

"What is it Angel?" Wesley asked as he walked into the main room carrying an open book in his hands.

"I think I just saw my sister?" Angel said and that caused everyone to stare at him blankly.

Angel sat on the couch in the main room and the others were standing around him still trying to think about what he had said. Everyone was either sitting or standing near him, thinking.

"Are you sure it was her, after all, she is suppose to be dead," Wesley said.

"I know Wesley, but it was her, older, a little, but it was definitely Kathryn," Angel replied.

"Hold on, are you saying that your dead sister was being attacked by vampires," Gunn said.

"Yeah, but she was very much alive, I mean, how could that be?" Angel asked, looking at them.

"Reincarnation?" Cordelia suggested and Wesley thought about that for a moment.

"It is possible, but very rare," Wesley replied.

"Well it's the best explanation so far," Angel replied and then he took a deep breath, "I have to find her."

"Wait Angel, we have to be cautious about this, if she has been reincarnated and she sees you more, she could remember you and that could be bad," Wesley replied.

"I know, but I have to be sure it's her and why, if there is a reason for her to be here, now," Angel said.

"Wait . . .hold on . . .why would it be bad if she sees you, after all, if it is her, wouldn't she be happy to know what her brother is doing now?" Gunn asked and Wesley and Cordelia looked grim, "unless there is something I don't know."

"Well, if she recognizes Angel she'd relieve how she died," Cordelia replied.

"How did she die?" Gunn asked and no one answered at first, they just looked down.

"I killed her," Angel said and then he put on his coat and left, leaving Gunn shocked and Wesley and Cordelia solemn.

Angel went back to the first place he had seen her, to see if he could track her to where she lived. As he began to make his way, his mind drifted back to the days before he had become a vampire. He remembered his sister back then, all she used to do was idolize her older brother. He cared for her as any brother did for his sister. She used to ask him all the time to tell her stories that he used to make up and he enjoyed making her happy. Eventually, he remembered the day he met Darla and became a vampire. The last thing he told his sister before he ran out of his home was to have no tears for him. He had gone out and met Darla after that, thus starting his life as the evil vampire, Angelus. He remembered going back to his house, he had knocked on the door and Kathryn had opened it. Her eyes had lightened up when she saw him. She thought he was an angel and invited him in. It was at that time that he had transformed into his game face. He saw her joy turn to horror as he transformed and then he suck his teeth into her soft neck and listened as her heart slowly stopped. Angel cringed at the memory and of all the horrible things he had done as Angelus, but what he had done to his family was the worst. Although, now she was alive, and perhaps somehow he could make up for what he had done. After awhile he tracked her scent to a quiet neighborhood. He found his way to one house in particular and as he snuck toward it, he saw someone sitting on a deck with an overhead light illuminating a girl's face as she wrote in a notebook. It was her and as Angel stared at her he no longer had any doubts that she looked exactly like his sister. He stood, hidden by bushes and looked up at her as she sat writing. Then as if sensing something, she looked up and eventually stood up to look out into the night. Angel kept himself hidden enough so she couldn't see him.

"Kat, time to come inside, we have visitors," said a woman's voice from inside.

"Okay mom, I'm coming," she said and then she took one last look into the night before going inside. It wasn't until she was inside did Angel move himself to where he could see into their living room. He focused his eyes to see better and he saw Kat, as she was called, standing next to a woman whom must be her mother. A little ways from them was a man, apparently the father, and he was talking to someone Angel couldn't see because they were hidden by a wall. Angel stood there until the visitors came into his line of sight and then his eyes narrowed. To his anger and dismay he saw Lilah Morgan and Lindsey Townsend, lawyers at the evil lawfirm of Wolfram and Hart. Angel had been fighting them since he had come to Los Angeles. They had done everything they could to make Angel revert to Angelus. They even brought back Angel's sire Darla from hell to mess with his mind and turn him evil. He had overcome that, but he was unable to do anything when they turned Darla back into a vampire, having brought her back as human with the same disease that had been killing her the last time she had been human. After a trip to the dark side because of this, he realized that evil was everywhere and he needed his friends to help him fight it. He then went back to them, after having fired them when he turned. Now he was back fighting the good fight again like he had been before. Although, now, as he looked up at them, his anger flared, knowing that they weren't here by accident. He was forced to watch them talk and they were all laughing, but there was a moment where things got very serious. The mother looked very suddenly at Kat who tried to keep on a brave face, but Angel could tell she was scared. After they were there for an hour they got up and left. Angel snuck over to the limo that they entered. Angel overheard Lilah tell the driver to take her to her home. Angel grinned and then took a shortcut to Lilah's apartment. With the shortcut Angel made it there before Lilah stepped out of her limo. She went up to her door and once the limo was gone Angel made his move. He slipped in behind her and smashed her into her door causing her to cry out.

"Hello Lilah," he said and she sighed as he forced her around.

"Angel, what do I owe this unpleasant visit," Lilah replied.

"Like you don't know?" he seethed and she smiled.

"So, you know about Kathryn," she said, still shaken up.

"I think the more important question is, how do you know about her," Angel said, getting angrier by the moment.

"Why would I tell you that?" Lilah said matter-a-factly and that just made Angel laugh.

"Because if you don't," he said and at that moment he put his fist through the wall right next to her head and she cried out, "then I will make an exception in my killing humans promise."

"You won't kill me, if you did it would go against everything that you went back to your friends for," she replied.

"You're right you know, but what they don't know won't hurt them," he said and by the look in his eyes Lilah swallowed hard.

"A seer at the Firm told us about her, but I don't know the plan for her . . . after what happened with Darla, the senior partners aren't taking any chances with her,"Lilah explained.

"If you don't know what's going on, who does," Angel asked, but she didn't answer right away.

"Leland Meyers," she said as Angel hit the wall next to her again, "he's the only one that knows everything.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" he asked.

"It's always about you," Lilah replied and Angel thought for a moment, but then turned back to Lilah.

"When I first saw her she was being attacked by vampires in suits,"Angel seethed, "they worked for Wolfram and Hart, didn't they?"

"Meyers sent them after her along with others to force her parents to come to us for help," Lilah explained.

"Well, you can call them off because if your people come near her again, there isn't a name for what I'll do to you," Angel seethed and then he let her go and after giving her a hard look, he left.

After leaving Lilah, Angel went back to the hotel and filled the others in on what he had been told. When he was finished, Cordelia looked to Angel, concerned.

"Do you really think they'll give up?" she asked.

"If they don't, I'll take care of them," he replied.

"You need to be careful not to let them get to you like they did before," Wesley replied.

"I know, but I would die before I let them hurt Kathryn like they did Darla, I can't let it happen again, I won't," Angel stated firmly.

"I don't think they'll give up, not only to still try and get to you, but also I found out why she's here," Wesley said and they all looked to him.

"What?" Angel asked and Wesley took out a book.

"I looked up reincarnation and I found a passage about Old Souls, which are beings that are born every life time and destined to do great things in their lives, they are sources of pure good," Wesley explained.

"What does that mean, why does Wolfram and Hart wants her so bad, other than making Angel evil,"Cordelia said and Wesley turned back to his book.

"It says later about if an Old Soul, being a representation of pure good somehow becomes evil then their pure good turns into pure evil."

"You think those vampires that were attacking her were trying to turn her?"Gunn asked and as he said that he remembered his own sister and how she was turned into a vampire. He had, had to stake her, which to this day was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

"What would happen if they did succeed in turning her?" Cordelia asked, looking at Wesley.

"Let's just say, if it happened, the things that she would do would make what Angelus did look like child's play," he said and they all cringed to think what that could mean.

"I should watch her, I have to protect her," Angel replied as he stood up and he was about to leave when Wesley stopped him.

"Angel, wait," he said and Angel turned to him, "I forgot to tell you one thing, you see, an Old Soul is not created by a higher being or anything like that, they are created when a person is killed before their destined time." Once Wesley said that, Angel looked down sadly, but after one last look at everyone, he left. Once he did, Gunn turned to Cordelia and Wesley.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Gunn asked.

"Well, whatever happens from here on in, Angel will blame himself and he might never recover if the worst happens," Wesley explained.

Lilah was in Leland Meyers office with Lindsey. Leland was sitting at his desk and staring at them, but mainly at Lilah who was shifting under his gaze.

"My informants tell me you were visited by Angel after you left the Taylor household," Meyers said to Lilah.

"He cornered me," she said, with a little fear in her voice. She knew what he could do to her if he wanted to.

"And what did you tell him and don't lie, I hate it when people lie," Meyers threatened.

"He threatened me, so I told him about us going after the girl because she was his sister, but I didn't tell him why," Lilah explained.

"You must have mentioned me though," Meyers said very calmly, almost sarcastically and Lilah nodded.

"Ah-ha," Meyers said, nodding, and then he clapped his hands together, "you know what Ms. Morgan, it's your lucky day, I'm not going to have you eviscerate, instead I want you to take lead in this project. No doubt Angel will be watching, so your mission is to seize up any opportunity you can to bring this girl here so we can move to stage two. No more pussy footing around and trying to do this subtle. Lindsey I want you to coordinate the project from here, considering your problems with Angel in the past." Lindsey and Lilah nodded, but Lilah couldn't help but be relieved.

"Now get to it," Meyers said and they both started to leave, "oh and Lilah." Lilah stopped in her tracks and looked back.

"If you mess up again I won't hesitate in killing you in the worst way that I can possible imagine," Meyers replied and Lilah nodded again before she left.

Angel waited outside Kathryn's house in the dark and watched. Since he could only watch at night he would plan on Cordelia or the others to watch during the day. There were no big surprises until the door to the balcony opened and Kat came out. She came out and stood looking out into the night. Angel watched her intently and studied her features. Even though she was older, much of her facial features were the same. After looking out she seemed to sense him because she looked to his hiding place, but he was hidden enough to not be seen. She looked around for a long time and then went back into the house. After a few minutes the front door opened and she came out. She stood on her front steps and looked out.

"Is someone there?" she asked and Angel had to summon all his will power not to go to her. She stood there looking around for awhile and then sighed. When she turned back to go into the house Angel saw four shadowy figures come out from around house and they headed straight for her. One of them grabbed her from behind. She kicked him, but another was right there to grab her. Angel could see they were vampires, so he ran out and went straight at them. They saw him and took up a fighting stance. Angel and three of them attacked each other while the last one went after Kat who put up her own fight. Angel dusted two of the vamps and the other two saw they were now out matched, so they went for Kat, but Angel was right there to protect her. He took another vamp out, but then he heard more footsteps. He turned to see three more vampires and a demon coming toward them. Angel saw the tides turning, so he turned to Kat and they shared a look.

"Come with me," he said kindly as he held out his hand and she looked in his eyes.

"Trust me," he said and she looked at his hand again before she took it. Angel then ran and led her to his car and they both got in. Their pursuers were right on their heels, so Angel quickly started the car and drove off. One of the vamps managed to jump on the back of the car but once it got close enough Angel staked it and it turned to dust. Even though they were gone Angel still drove fast.

"What were they?" Kat asked, panicky.

"Demons," Angel stated and she looked shocked.

"Demons," Kat whispered to herself and then she got a flash of someone in her mind, but she couldn't make out its face and it just gave her a headache.

"Why are they after me?" she asked.

"What do you know about Wolfram and Hart?"he asked and she looked at him.

"My parents hired them for a restraining order against people who kept attacking me, the ones you saved me from before, why?"Angel didn't answer at first.

"You shouldn't trust them, they aren't what they seem," Angel replied.

"What about you?" she asked, but Angel just looked forward at the road, "where are we going?"

"You aren't safe at home, so we're going to where you will be safe and my friends and I can protect you."

"Protect me from what, more demons?" she asked.

"Yes and anything else that will be coming after you," Angel replied.

"Are you sure there will be others?" she asked and when Angel didn't answer she knew that it would be worse, so she quieted up for the rest of the ride.

Lilah walked into Meyers office when she was summoned. She saw him standing by his large bookcase looking through a book. When she walked in, she stopped a few feet from him. After awhile, he looked to her and she looked to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well we went for her, but Angel was there and he took her," Lilah explained wondering what he might do, but he just shook his head.

"Well Lilah, that was a big mistake wasn't it," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said and he sighed.

"Oh well, for all we know this may work in our favor. If Miss Taylor spends enough time with Angel she might remember about her past life and ultimately death by his hands, so let us hope that happens," Meyers replied, smiling evilly at Lilah.

"And if that happens?" she asked.

"Make sure you're there to be the mother figure and protect her," he said and Lilah nodded. She stood there staring at him and he told her to go and get back to work and she backed out.

Angel and Kat got to the hotel with no problem and as he walked in Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn rushed up.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked, seeing what he looked like.

"Well . . .," he said and then Kat came in behind him and they looked at her, shocked.

"Are these your friends?" she asked and Angel nodded before he introduced them to her. After that was done Wesley looked to Angel urgently.

"Angel, may I have a word with you, privately?" Wesley asked and Angel nodded. Before he went he looked to Cordelia and she nodded, going up to Kat.

"Hey, I'll show you where you can call your parents to tell them you're okay," she said and then she started to lead her to the main desk, but Kat turned to Angel.

"Wait, I never got your name?" she asked and Angel waited a moment before answering.

"Angel," he said and Kat nodded.

"Angel . . . I like it, I'm Kathryn or rather Kat as everyone calls me," she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Kathryn," he said before she went with Cordelia. Angel watched her go and then went to meet with Wesley. When he walked into the office he saw an angry looking Wesley. Angel closed the door and turned to him.

"Angel I know this is your sister, but are you crazy, bringing her here with you," he asked.

"What was I suppose to do, leave her there for Wolfram and Hart to make evil, which as you said, is bad."

"Well what if she remembers you and the past, you did kill her Angel, what if she remembers that, then what?"

"I would rather have her find out and probably hate and fear me but at least she'll stay alive." Wesley then took a deep breath.

"I hope you're right, for both your sakes," Wesley said and then after moment of silence they both left to find the others who were near the front desk.

"I called home and said I was staying with friends, I hope I didn't lie," Kat said.

"Yeah, we're friends, you don't have to worry," Cordelia said and then she took a glance at Angel, "after all we're private investigators, we help a lot of people with your kind of weird problems."

"You fight demons, professionally?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah lots," Cordelia said, smiling, which caused Kat to smile too.

"I guess I got lucky I ran into you," she said, looking at Angel who gave her a slight smile.

"What do we do now?" Gunn asked.

"I think we should wait, I'm sure things won't be quiet for long," Wesley replied.

"Do you think the demons will attack here?" Kat asked.

"Oh yeah they do all the time," Cordelia said in her usual manner.

"But we're here and you'll be okay," Angel said seeing the look that crossed her face as Cordelia said that, but once he said that she calmed down and took a long look at him.

"You know, it's funny I don't know what it is, but I can't help but believe you," she said, "it's like I know you." Wesley and the others shared a concerned look, but then Kat yawned.

"Oh, sorry, I guess after all the excitement I forgot how tired I was," she said.

"We have plenty of rooms if you want to rest," Angel said.

"I guess I should, since anything could happen and I don't know when I will get to sleep next," she said.

"Okay, I'll show you," Angel said as they both turned away.

"Angel . . .," Wesley said and Angel turned to him, "be careful." Angel nodded and then he led Kat upstairs.

He brought Kat to a room on the second floor, which was best suited to sleep in. When they entered, Kat surveyed the room.

"I hope it suits you," Angel said.

"Yeah, it looks great," Kat said and then she turned to Angel and stared at him.

"I have to ask you . . .have we met before, because I have the strangest feeling that I've seen you before," Kat asked.

"No, we've never met," he said after a brief pause and Kat sighed.

"Maybe we met in a past life," she said and laughed, but Angel was taken back by that comment, although he didn't mean to be.

"I should let you get some rest," he said.

"Yeah," she said, so Angel started to leave.

"Liam?" Kat said and Angel stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around and stared at her.

"What?" he asked and Kat looked at him, confused.

"That name keeps popping in my head since I met you, do you know why?"Kat asked.

"No," he said and then turned around, "sleep well." Angel left quickly and closed the door behind him. He then leaned back on the door once it was closed and he had to wait a few moments to keep his emotions down before he went to meet the others.

Outside in the street, down from the hotel, a black limousine was parked. Inside, Lilah was talking to a large horned demon that sat across from her.

"You can sense where she is?" Lilah asked and the demon nodded, "and you know your mission, just attack her. Without any doubt Angel will try to save her and when he does he'll have to go vamp. If he does and she sees, let's hope she does, then we'll be there," Lilah said. The demon nodded again and then it left the limo.

After leaving Kat, Angel met with Wesley and the others.

"How is she?" Cordelia asked.

"As good as she can be under the circumstances," he replied.

"I have to ask," Gunn said, "what are we going to do about Wolfram and Hart?"

"Lilah said a man name Leland Meyers is in charge of this project, so I think we get him she'll be fine," Angel replied.

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asked.

"It has happened before," Wesley said.

"So, we should find out everything about him," Angel said and then Cordelia went to the computer to see what she could dig up on one Leland Meyers.

Kat was sleeping, but not very well. She kept having flashes of a strange time. She saw herself, younger, dressed in strange clothes. She was in a strange but familiar house and she saw herself going to the house's front door. When she opened it she saw a man standing there, but she couldn't see his face. She was happy to see this person, but when she invited him in she got flashes of a horrible disfigured face. Then she saw a tunnel with very swirling lights and it was very confusing. She then got flashes of herself in other times and then she saw herself now. It was at that time she woke up, sweating. She sat up in bed gasping for breath, but then there was a shadow that came over her and she stared at the window just as something huge burst through the glass and she screamed.

Angel and the others were all gathered around the computer when they heard the crash and the scream. Angel looked at them and then to the stairs.

"Kathryn," he said and they all ran for the stairs. Angel was the first one to burst through the door and saw a giant demon standing over Kat who was on the ground in front of it.

"Help!" she yelled as they entered and Angel leapt at the demon. Gunn and Wesley helped Angel, while Cordelia went at Kat to get her out of the way. Angel and the others fought the demon, but with no weapons they were being thrown around. Only Angel with his strength stood up to him fully, but even that was straining. When Angel was thrown into a wall he could feel his vampire face appear and that did give him enough strength to get behind the demon and break its neck. The demon fell down dead on the ground and Angel reluctantly looked up to see Kat staring at him wide eyed. Then a look of familiarity came over her and Angel knew that she remembered him by the fear in her eyes.

"You," she said with a combination of fear and shock, "Liam." Angel stared at her for a few moments and then he was about to go closer to her as his face returned to normal, but she broke away from Cordelia.

"Stay away from me . . .oh god," she gasped and then she looked frantically at everyone before she ran.

"I told you," Wesley said as they all started to follow her, but not before Angel sighed heavily. Kat was fast, so she had a lead on them. They tried calling to her, but she didn't look back as she ran out the hotel doors. Angel was in the lead and he was the first at the door to see Kat run near the road and then a black limousine pull up fast to the curb and two men in suits jumped out in front of Kat and grabbed her, but she struggled.

"Hey, let go," she yelled as she struggled, but they forced her into the limo.

"No!" Angel yelled as he ran toward it, but he was too far away and the limo sped off. He tried to run after it, but it was too fast even for him and he stopped, watching it disappear. After it was gone Angel turned and went back to the others.

"We have to get her," he said urgently.

"They probably took her to Wolfram and Hart," Wesley replied.

"But they will probably expect us and they do have those vampire detectors," Cordelia said.

"We can always trick them like the last time," Gunn suggested.

"That seems like our best bet," Cordelia said.

"No, I have a plan," Angel said, "we can't let Wolfram and Hart keep her." They all agreed with that.

As the limousine sped down the street, Kat was squeezed between two men holding her arms. She tried to struggle, but they held her tight. Across from her was Lilah and a man in a black suit.

"What do you want?" Kat asked Lilah, defiantly.

"We're just looking out for you," Lilah said and Kat snorted.

"Yeah, that must be why you're holding me here against my will," Kat replied.

"We need to protect you against Angel and his people," Lilah replied and Kat thought about that.

"Angel, he's a vampire," she said.

"Yes and I'm sure you know, since you've seen him before," Lilah replied.

"He killed me," Kat interrupted and Lilah smiled.

"Yes, yes he did and you weren't the only one either, he killed hundreds of people and he was happy while doing it," Lilah replied.

"Yeah, but how many people have you killed?" Kat asked defensively and Lilah grinned.

"Don't trust me, huh," Lilah replied.

"I don't trust anyone anymore," Kat replied.

"Well it's good that you don't, but since you're here we can get to why you can't trust us, now anyway, but later who knows," Lilah replied.

"What are you going to do?" Kat asked and she couldn't take the fear out of her voice.

"Let's just say, we need an ally even the evil Angelus would be afraid of," Lilah said. Kat thought about that for a moment and she had enough past knowledge to realize what they intended to do.

"If you think I'll work for you even if I'm a vampire you're wrong," Kat replied.

"I think you're wrong, because we have learned from out past mistakes, so we have developed a way to keep even the most vicious vampire under our total control," Lilah replied feeling very good, "but putting that aside and since we're almost to the firm, I turn your attention to my companion." Kat looked at the gloved, black-suited man who wore an expressionless expression.

"I called him for a favor, you see he opens memories of past lives and since the more good deeds you remember the worse you will be when you're turned, it's funny it's as if the demon is trying to make amends for doing so much good, but anyway, since you will remember your life as Angel's sister, which may be harsh to relieve, oh well," Lilah finished. She nodded to the man who removed his gloves to reveal, to Kat's horror, what looked like octopus arms with suction cups. She began to struggle harder against her captors, but they pushed her forward and then the man locked his octopus hands onto her head. She felt a sharp pain and then she began to see everything including her brother, Liam, and the monster he became later on. Before she lost consciousness she had one last vision, but this one was different, it was confusing but part of her understood what it meant. Then she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Angel and the others were in his car on their way to Wolfram and Hart. The plan was, as Angel explained, to call an old friend that he knew could help them. Before they left Angel called Sunnydale and talked to Willow Rosenburg who was a very powerful Wiccan. He asked her if she could do a spell that would cloak them so they could enter Wolfram and Hart. She said she would be happy to do it, but she said she would need someone to act in her form, so Wesley agreed. Angel thanked her profusely and she said she was always happy to help him and he didn't need to thank her. After they hung up, Angel felt better about being able to help Kathryn because of how powerful Willow was. They would still need to sneak in, but that was the simple part. Wesley told them that there would have to be a ceremony to ensure the vampire transformation would hold, since Old Souls could not just simply be turned and stay turned. He also said they would need space so Angel knew where they would go. He remembered when a senior partner had been brought into the world and he was sure Wolfram and Hart would need that space again because of the magikal forces in play in that room. With all that planned, they made their way there. They stopped down the street as to not be seen and then Wesley looked to his watch and said Willow would start her part of the spell at a particular time, so he had to do his part at that time. Once it started, they all watched as Wesley chanted and a blue energy started to circle them. They felt a warmness inside them as the blue light died away from them and Angel looked to Wesley.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"According to Willow, it is," Wesley said.

"But Willow didn't talk to you," Cordelia said.

"You didn't hear her," Wesley asked and they all nodded, "well she was in my head, I had no idea she was this powerful."

"Well you know Willow," Angel said and Cordelia and Wesley smiled.

"I hate to break up this past moment, but can we go," Gunn said and Angel nodded.

"Okay, let's go," he said and they left.

Kathryn woke up to find herself in a big office with vampires all around. There was also a man in well to do clothes, standing a few feet from her. Lilah and Lindsey were next to him. The man saw that she was awake and smiled.

"Well hello, Kathryn, I'm glad I can finally meet you," he said.

"Who're you?" she asked, defensively.

"I'm Leland Meyers and I'm the reason you're here."

"So you're the one I should really hate," Kat spat and Meyers laughed.

"Are Old Souls, sources of pure good, aloud to hate," he asked.

"Apparently," Kat replied and Meyers and Kat shared a look and then he clapped his hands together.

"Well, we should get started," he said happily and Kat had to gulp hard.

Angel had broken into Wolfram and Hart before, with Lindsey's help when Lindsey wanted to save some children whom Wolfram and Hart wanted killed, so Angel used that same route to get in this time. The spell worked because they weren't found out, so they made it all the way to the room they needed. They did have to take care a few people that were in their way. There were vampire guards outside the door so Angel was the one who dusted them before they could make a noise. With the noises he heard in the room they all burst in to see Kathryn being held by a man Angel didn't recognize, so he assumed it was Leland Meyers, the reason they were all here. They were standing in the middle of a pentagram drawn on the floor in what Angel could smell, as human blood. Lilah and Lindsey were there too, along with a cadre of vampires. Meyers saw them enter and he smiled evilly.

"Welcome, Angelus, I'm glad you're here for this momentous occasion," Meyers said and Angel stared daggers at him.

"In a minute you won't be glad to see me," Angel said and he and the others attacked the vampires that came at them. Angel and the others had the upper hand, but that was until more vampires came in and no matter how hard Angel fought to get to Kathryn, who was fighting trying to get away from Meyers, Angel couldn't get passed the vampires. A lot more attacked Angel and he was surrounded. They were about to attack again, but they stopped.

"Wait, I want them all to watch this," Meyers said and Angel was grabbed by multiple vampires and he saw Cordelia and the others were surrounded by others. Angel struggled but there were too many vamps, so he watched as Meyers turned into what Angel sensed in him from the beginning, a vampire. He looked at Angel and Angel got angrier by the pleased look in his eyes. Then he looked to Kathryn's panicked face as Meyers bent towards her neck and sank his teeth into her neck and she cringed.

"Liam," she struggled to say as the blood slowly started to flow out of her neck. Then, after a little while, she went limp in Meyers arms.

"No!" Angel yelled as he struggled and then Meyers let her body fall to the ground. She lay there breathing fast and hard, then Meyers looked up, straight at Angel.

"Now, for the big finale," he said and he sliced his wrist. As he knelt down things seemed to begin to slow down and Angel looked to Kathryn. She turned her head to look him in the eyes. They each looked deeply into each other's eyes. At that time Angel's memories began to come back to him, but these memories were of the good times that they had growing up. Then he remembered how he felt when this happened with Darla, when she was made into a vampire again, and how helpless he was then too. It was at that time an overwhelming feeling of goodness and power came over him and he knew somehow this was all coming from Kathryn. He felt that he could do anything. The world seemed to come back into focus and Angel still felt the power, so he used that strength to throw off his captors and ran at Meyers, whom he threw away from Kathryn. Wesley and the others got their strength together and were dusting vampires here and there. Angel and Meyers then faced off and went head to head.

"You know I'm glad you're a vampire, because now I can kill you," Angel seethed.

"That may be harder than you think," Meyers replied.

"Maybe before," Angel said, "but not now." Angel then attacked and Meyers quickly realized that Angel was right. Angel caught Meyers off guard and took his stake and plunged it into his chest, turning him to dust. Angel turned around to look at the other vamps, who, once they saw Meyers get dusted, ran. Lilah and Lindsey had made their way out a little time after the fighting began. Angel didn't care about them, he would deal with them later, all that he cared about at the moment was Kathryn who was not doing very well. He ran to her, as did the others.

"Liam . . .help me," she gasped.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Wesley said to Angel and so he picked her up in his arms.

"We'll cover you," Gunn said as they started to leave. They were pursued by vamps and a few demons, but nothing Gunn, Wesley or Cordelia couldn't handle. Soon they were in Angel's car and Wesley was speeding down the L.A streets towards the hospital. Angel, along the way was reassuring Kathryn that she would be fine and she managed a weak smile. In no time they were at the hospital and Angel rushed her inside the emergency room where he called for a doctor.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as Angel laid Kathryn on a Gurney and they rushed her to a room.

"She was attacked, she's lost a lot of blood," Angel said hurriedly.

"Do you know what attacked her?" the doctor asked and Angel looked to the others and then back to the doctor.

"No," he said, but the doctor didn't look convinced, although he went on with his work. They came to a door that the Gurney was pushed through but the doctor stopped them all.

"We'll take it from here," the doctor said, "you'll have to wait here, unless you're family, are any of you family?" They all looked to Angel, as did the doctor and after a few moments of silence he answered.

"I'm her brother," he said and the doctor nodded.

"Alright, you can come in," he said and Angel followed him as he looked to Cordelia and the others. They urged him on and so he followed the doctor.

Kathryn was given a blood transfusion just in time to save her life. Angel was by her side the entire time. It took her awhile to get well and eventually her parents were able to bring her home. They met up with Angel and the others outside her room and Angel introduced himself. Angel said they were detectives and he told them an abridged version of what had happened, leaving out Wolfram and Hart. However, he did say they should not need them anymore because nothing else was going to come after her. They believed him and then went to go see Kathryn. Angel reluctantly left with the others to go back to the hotel.

Days later, Angel was at his desk in his office when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Kathryn standing there. He was taken back by the sight of her, she looked different, stronger, more confident.

"Hey," she said and he stood up and walked out from behind his desk.

"Hi," he said and they stood there staring at each other for a long time.

"Well, after everything that has happened I had to see you," she said.

"You remember?" he asked.

"Everything," she said.

"I don't know what to say?" he said, but she held up her hand.

"You don't need to, let me," she said and so he listened as she shifted uncomfortably, "when I first remembered, I had two feelings, fear and hate." Angel looked down at that, but she continued, "although, as I began remembering more, the good times and the bad, I realized that the horrible things that happened, it wasn't you, not really, you see, I remember Liam, my brother, as someone who was kinder to me than he was to anyone else, he took care of me and that person wasn't the one I invited into the house that night. I don't know what you think of yourself, but that is what I believe. The reason I believe that is because while I was remembering my past lives I saw everything that you had done, all the good and all the good that you're destined to do, so I truly believe you're a good person, vampire or not and that outweighs everything you ever did as Angelus. Anyway, if you hadn't done what you did back then I wouldn't get to do all the good that I'm supposed to do, so what I guess I'm trying to say is," and then she walked up to stand in front of him, " I forgive you Liam . . .Angel." With that she kissed his cheek and then she smiled up at him, but he couldn't speak. Then she started to leave, but turned back to him, "goodbye, I'm sure we'll see each other again." With that she left and Angel just stood in his spot staring after her with a great surge of emotion in him. Then he saw Cordelia come into the room, having overheard everything and she looked at him and smiled.

"I guess you're on your way to redemption after all," she said as she smiled at him and Angel couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
